


Wedding

by cathcer1984



Series: Sheriff finds Out [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Werewolf Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 02:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21438553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/pseuds/cathcer1984
Summary: Stiles really hates wearing a tux, but he can make an exception for today.
Relationships: Braeden/Derek Hale, Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura
Series: Sheriff finds Out [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539115
Comments: 16
Kudos: 430





	Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Last part of this series. 
> 
> I think you've enjoyed reading this as much as I have writing it. Thank you for sticking with me for 20 parts and being such a supportive bunch of readers, kudos-givers, and commenters. You guys have really helped make this fic what it is. 
> 
> This is set about a decade into the future. Stiles & co are 27, Stiles is a Deputy like his dad who is still Sheriff and Scott is a vet.

Stiles tugs at his collar, he knocks the bow-tie crooked. His dad sighs and straightens it for him before smoothing his hands over Stiles' shoulders. "You look so grown up." 

"I feel like a butler." Stiles grumbles. 

"Part of the tradition for us Stilinskis. At home in a uniform, uncomfortable in a suit." Dad grins.

"This isn't a suit it's torture." Stiles frowns but looks over his dad in his suit. "You look amazing dad. I'm so proud of you."

Dad brushes out invisible wrinkles from the front of his tuxedo jacket. "You think she'd mind?" 

Stiles knows he means mom. "She'd want you to be happy, if she were here this wouldn't be happening. But she's not, mom's been gone a long time and you deserve to be happy, both you and Mama." 

Dad gets the soft, dopey looking smile he always does when Stiles calls Melissa Mama, he gets a similar look when Scott calls him 'dad'. Scott and Melissa are in a different situation, they never lost Rafe McCall to death, they stopped loving him. Stiles and his dad still love Claudia, they've made room in their hearts and lives for Scott and Melissa. But Scott and Melissa they've chosen to love Stiles and his dad. It's a humbling privilege.

They hug tight and Stiles is sure his dad's eyes are burning just like his are. A knock makes them slowly pull apart, wiping their eyes. "You two ready?" Lydia asks, she looks stunning her hair in some fancy twist and an emerald green dress on.

"Yeah," dad says coughing a little. The three of them leave the house, it's one in the Preserve, near the old Hale house. Dad and Melissa are getting married in a clearing, near the back of the house. 

It's dusk and the trees are lit up with fairy lights and lanterns and fake candles, wild flower bouquets line the aisle that Stiles and his dad walk up. The Pack are there, so are some deputies and nurses and some old friends of both dad and Melissa. 

Stiles stands at his dad's side next to the celebrate. Lydia pecks both of them on the cheek before making her way back inside to let Melissa know they're ready. 

He looks over the small crowd. Everyone looks happy, Derek is sitting comfortably with Braeden by his side. They are happy together, Stiles is pleased for Derek. He gives Kira a little wave, she huffs and puts a hand on her swollen belly, she's expecting her and Scott's first child in a couple of months. No matter how much she complains she's so excited and gets more radiant each day. 

Next he sees Malia with a woman she met at the boxing gym where she works. They both look badass and Stiles is mildly terrified of them together. But Malia is happy and that's the main thing. He winks at them when they glance at him. 

Chris is sitting in the front row, there is an empty seat next to him. It makes Stiles curious, is Chris bringing someone? 

A beautiful tune starts up and he can't think about that anymore. He slides his right hand into his pocket. Lydia comes out of the house and Stiles grins when he sees Peter following. He looks dashing in his suit, Stiles just wants to fuck him while he's wearing it. Maybe later. Peter slips into the seat next to Chris, he smirks at Stiles, nostrils flaring as he scents Stiles' arousal. 

"Focus." Dad growls nudging Stiles and glaring at Peter. "Both of you, behave."

Peter inclines his head, Chris starts to laugh. The other supernaturals in the crowd snigger and Stiles feels himself blush. The back door to the house opens and Scott steps out, he looks like a grown up. He's a vet now, and a soon to be dad, it makes Stiles so proud to see how he's grown into this man. 

Scott gives him a thumbs up and Stiles returns it, much to the amusement of the people watching. Everybody stands as one as Scott draws Melissa out the house. Dad sucks in a deep breath. Stiles glances at him, he has tears on his face and a happy smile. He's watching Melissa with rapt attention. 

Melissa has her eyes on dad, she looks just as beautiful as ever. She's so happy and when she and Scott reach Stiles and his dad, she immediately takes dad's hands. He leans in and kisses her chastely. 

"A little early there dad." Scott grins and pulls them both into a hug. Melissa reaches out to squeeze Stiles' hand. 

"You look stunning Mama." 

She beams and then her attention is on dad. They face each other and Stiles steps back closer to Scott. They end up standing behind their parents, and cling to each other. 

Shamelessly they both cry and when the celebrant announces them as husband and wife, Scott and Stiles lead the cheering. Surprisingly, it's not the Pack who are loudest, it's the deputies.

Dad and Mama pull away from their kiss with grins on their faces. They laugh at Scott and Stiles who are crying, Mama wipes their tears with her hands before kissing them both on the forehead. Dad gives them a tight hug. 

Stiles and Scott separate and let their parents walk down the aisle to be congratulated by their friends and Pack. Scott moves to Kira's side and Stiles goes and sits on Peter's lap. 

"You look amazing, baby." Peter breathes into Stiles' ear.

"I look a mess," Stiles pulls his hand out his pocket, waving at his face.

Peter kisses him. Then he holds up Stiles' scarred hand and presses his lips to the blacked skin of his fingertips. Stiles' hand had healed from the burn in a relatively short amount of time, it had scarred his palm bark-like lines that matched up with the bark of the Nemeton. His fingertips had stayed black, Stiles had lost some sensitivity but if he focused his Spark through them he had it back. Stiles had learned to do more things left-handed. 

"Beautiful," Peter corrected kisses Stiles' damp cheeks. "Come on, off you get. I need to get the food out." 

"I still can't believe we're hosting this wedding." Stiles shakes his head as he slides from Peter's lap.   
"We have a house in the Preserve, they wanted low-key no church or chapel. It made sense to offer." Peter shrugs one shoulder. 

"You're such a softie." Stiles teases. The tips of Peter's ears go pink, it's hilarious to Stiles that Peter is embarrassed by being nice. "Want some help?" 

"Lydia is helping. You stay, enjoy this." Peter pecks his lips. "I won't be long." 

As soon as Peter has disappeared into their house Stiles seeks out Derek. "Der-bear! Can I have a word?" 

Derek frowns but nods after checking with Braeden, she raised her eyebrows and Derek huffed before following Stiles into the trees. 

"Stiles, we're-"

"Don't worry, I know this part like the palm of my hand." Stiles waves his scarred hand and sniggers. He stops suddenly and Derek stands back eyeing him warily. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Here?" Derek asks incredulously looking around at the trees surrounding them. 

"It's private here. No one can hear us." Stiles answers and watches as Derek tilts his head. He nods.

"I can't hear the party, so they won't be able to hear us." 

Stiles suddenly feels nervous. "I want your permission, well, no because I'll do it anyway even if you say no. You're Peter's only family, the only Hale left and it will mean something to him that I've asked." Stiles takes a deep breath. "I would like your blessing to marry him."

"Stiles, you don't have to ask." Derek is uncomfortable.

"I do." Stiles insists. "It means a lot to him. It's an old tradition, you'd ask the Pack Alpha and the closest family member. I've asked our Pack Alpha, and now I'm asking his closest family member. I know you two aren't as close as you were before Paige died. I know how much he hates it but Peter doesn't know how to make it right and he thinks too much time as past to start trying." Stiles sighs. "Derek, I'm not asking you because you and Peter are close, I'm asking because you're what's left of the Hale family." 

Derek growls, his frustration evident. "I didn't mean it like that. I get the tradition, I was there when Peter asked Aunt Anita's Alpha and sister. I meant the answer is yes, it was always going to be yes. You have my blessing." 

"Thank you," Stiles grins and bounces on the balls of his feet. He darts forward to hug Derek tightly around the shoulders. "Come on, they'll start to wonder where we are soon." 

Derek lets out a little chuckle and lets Stiles lead the way out. The party is still going on, tables have been set up and the chairs moved from rows to sit around them, the wildflower vases that lined the aisle on the tables. Peter is frowning where he stands next to Braeden eyes on the woods where Derek and Stiles emerge from.

"What have you been doing?" Peter asks as they come up towards him.

Stiles winks, "just had a quickie in the woods with your nephew, you know you're not enough for me."

Peter and Braeden laugh, as Derek splutters. 

"You wouldn't, Breaden scares you too much." Peter says with a smirk.

"And rightly so." Stiles agrees, he winks at her and cowers behind Peter when she bares her teeth at him.

"You are an officer of the law, love," Peter is amused. 

Stiles nods against his shoulder. "So I can recognise danger, honestly, babe, keep up."

Braeden laughs again. Derek even cracks a smile. Peter huffs out and he turns to face Stiles. Stiles kisses him, just because he can. "I have to go find Scott for our speech." As he moves away Peter catches his hand and asks him quietly with a dip of his eyebrows and the downturn of his mouth. "I will tell you later. Just trust me, babe." 

"Alright, love." Peter agrees and he lets Stiles go. Stiles heads off for Scott and glances over his shoulder, Derek has a hand on Peter's shoulder talking to him intently. He hopes Derek doesn't spoil his surprise but that they can mend their fractured relationship, it would make Peter so happy. 

"Dude!" Stiles shouts out when he see Scott. 

"Bro," Scott stands fro where he's sitting next to Kira. "Ready?" 

"Definitely." 

Together they walk to a microphone stand, Scott taps on it."If you could all find a seat, we have a speech." 

People make their way to seats, Stiles notes that Peter is sitting next to Derek. Dad and Mama are at the centre table right in front of Scott and Stiles. 

"Right, everyone knows we're here to congratulate dad for asking out mom." Scott starts. "And finally getting married.

"It's taken them years to get to this point. But that's okay!" Stiles winks at the crowd. "Scott and I have been brothers since we met and we've been working on this speech since sixth grade."

"It's going to epic." Scott says and the crowd laugh. "No really, that's the speech. We wrote when we were eleven." He pulls out a framed piece of paper and holds it up, in big uneven capital letters it says 'it's going to be epic'. 

"Thank you and goodnight!" Stiles jokes taking a step away from the microphone then Scott pulls him back. Mama and Dad are laughing and holding onto each other. "In all seriousness, Scott and I haven't had the best childhoods in different ways. But we've always had mama and dad." 

"At different times we've have hardships and sometimes you can't go to your parent, their going through it too." Scott smiles, but it's tight. "But we had each other, and I had dad and Stiles had mom. Together we've made a family."

"We chose each other as five year olds when we first met and glues our hands together so school couldn't keep us apart." Stiles pauses for the laughter and Scott takes his hand. They hold them up. "We're still stuck together. We are so happy for you both, that you're officially a part of the family Scott and I created as kids. Dad, Mama, happy wedding and may the rest of your lives be filled with as much joy, warmth and love as you've provided for both Scott and I and this community." 

"Mom, dad. Congratulations." Scott beams. "Now let's raise our glasses and toast the happy couple. To John and Melissa, Sheriff and Nurse, protector and carer, dad and mom."

Everybody raises their glasses with a toast, Scott and Stiles bow and make their way to their parents. "That was a wonderful speech boys," mama says, wiping away her tears. 

"It certainly was something." Dad agrees wryly. 

Scott places the framed piece of paper on the table, above the capitalised 'it's going to be epic' there is a smaller sentence saying 'wedding speech for Stiles' dad and Scott's mom'. "This is for you, from both of us."

"Peter and Kira wouldn't allow us to get you the matching 'finally' mugs." Stiles says seriously but cracks a grin when he gets the disappointed-dad-look.

"Oh boys." Mama says and she pulls them both down for a tight hug, dad's hands come up to clap their shoulders. When they're let go, Scott goes to sit with Kira and Stiles moves to sit with Peter. 

"That was an epic speech." Peter smirks. 

"I thought so." Stiles puffed out his chest with false bravado. It always makes Peter laugh. Stiles is so happy when he sees Peter laugh."Think we can sneak away for a bit?" He whispers.  
"As much as I love you sweetheart, I'm not having sex with you when your parents are in the garden." 

"Uh, I'm not underage anymore, dad can't arrest you." Stiles shakes his head. "Not for sex, I need to talk to you." 

Peter looks at him seriously. "It can't wait?" 

Stiles' knee is bouncing, and he shakes his head. "No, let's go while everyone is distracted by food." The dinner is laid out on a long table and people are helping themselves. 

As he nods, Peter stands and he makes his way towards the house, Derek gives Stiles a soft smile and Scott gives him a thumbs up from across the tables. "Upstairs." Stiles says softly when they're inside. 

"Bedroom?" Peter asks quietly. 

"Yeah." Stiles' voice is hoarse. He trails up the stairs quietly behind Peter. In the dim light he can see the tense line of Peter's shoulders. 

Peter turns on the bedroom light and sits on the bed. "What is it, love? You smell terrified." 

"I'm not. Well, I am nervous." Stiles swallows and gets on his knees between Peter's thighs. "I just couldn't wait. Seeing dad and mama so happy today, they waited so long to get together and took it slowly. We didn't."

"No, it's been ten years. Ten wonderful years, baby." Peter cups Stiles' cheek. 

"Wonderful and terrifying in turn." Stiles closes his eyes. "I don't want to wait though." 

"Wait for what?" Peter asks. "Open your eyes, love."

Stiles does, what he sees on Peter's face makes him stretch up and kiss him. It's soft, wet and Stiles loves this man. When they break away Stiles is panting a little. "I don't want to wait any longer. I've asked the Pack Alpha and your closest family member, now I'm asking you." 

"Stiles." Peter starts. His eyes are wide with wonder as Stiles reaches under the bed and pulls out a small black box.  
"Peter Hale, I have the blessings of your Alpha and your nephew. Now I wish to have you as my husband." 

"You," Peter seems to be at a loss for words. "You wonderful man, you beautiful, beautiful man. Yes, darling. Yes of course I'll marry you, love." 

Stiles lets out a wet laugh. Peter cups his face in both hands, thumbs swiping at the tears as they kiss again. "I love you, Peter, so much." 

"I love you too, Stiles." 

Fumbling slightly Stiles opens the box and takes the ring out. It's a plain gold band, he slides it onto Peter's finger. It fits snugly and looks amazing. "I wish I could mark you like this." Peter says quietly. 

"You can." Stiles lifts the bottom of the box out and underneath is another identical ring. "I got one for each of us. Something simple, we can have better for our wedding rings that we can pick together." 

Peter takes the ring and then Stiles' hand. He slides the ring on and then kisses it where it lies at the base of Stiles' finger. Peter brings his hand forward and side by side their hands with the matching gold bands are one of the best things Stiles has seen. 

"I can't wait to make you my husband." Stiles whispers. 

"This is what you were talking to Derek about." 

"Yeah. And when he said yes, that I have his blessing, and seeing dad and mama during the speech. I couldn't wait any longer." 

Peter kisses Stiles so softly and gently as if Stiles is the most precious thing in the world. Stiles kisses him back, holding onto Peter's hand. They rest their foreheads together, sharing air. It's so intimate. 

"We should head back." Stiles whispers. 

"In a minute." 

They kiss again, only this time it's heated and usually leads to orgasms. Peter pulls back roughly. "Okay, downstairs now. I meant what I said about sex."

Stiles lets out a frustrated groan. "Fine," he huffs. They link hands and head down to their garden where the wedding reception is in full swing. People are still getting food, Stiles and Peter slide into the crowd staying close to each other. Soon it'll be their wedding but for now, they'll keep their engagement quiet, let dad and mama have their time, their night. 

Stiles turns to kiss Peter. He smiles against Peter's mouth, feeling giddy with his happy secret. They're mates, and fiances now, and soon enough Stiles and Peter will be husbands.

He can't wait.

**Author's Note:**

> [And last time to come and see me over here](https://cathcer1984.tumblr.com/)


End file.
